


tracks off roads

by merenwen (panther)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: The story-line means Kevin is spending a whole lot of time with Chris and not a whole lot with his partner Sami. They have never properly labelled anything, leading Sami to getting insecure and jealous. Sami assumes Kevin is getting all the gifts of Jericho. Kevin can't believe how much he has screwed up in not showing Sami he's his whole damn world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> meme prompt of 'Kevin and Sami may be fighting forever,but that doesn't mean Kevin can sleep with anyone else.And Sami sees how Chris looks at him.
> 
> I just really want Sami topping the hell out of Kevin and asserting his dominance.'
> 
> Based on but I can't have them start apart maaaaaan okay?

If he were not so used to those hands on his body Kevin would have launched the person who grabbed him at the shoulders over said shoulders and beat the shit out of them. But he knows Sami's body better than he knows his own so allows himself to be turned and pressed rather violently into the back wall of the elevator, his case falling to the floor. He's dimly aware of Sami's duffel joining it on the carpet and the other man manically pressing the button to their floor as if will make the doors shut any faster. 

Blazing hazel eyes turn on him the moment the doors shut and then Sami is all over him, crushing their lips together and grabbing Kevin's dick so hard through his jeans that it actually hurts and he wheezes into Sami's shoulder. "We need to talk." Sami snarls before shoving Kevin into the wall and turning his back on him, folding his arms and standing rigidly as the elevator climbs higher. 

Stunned Kevin rubs at his crotch for a few seconds and then sighs. Jealous Sami does not appear often but when he does...well Kevin prefers life when he doesn't. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours. It is fancier, right _champ_?" Kevin doesn't like the way Sami says that and his gaze drops to the red belt wrapped around the pull handles of his case. Before he has thought of something to say they reach their destination and Sami has grabbed both of their bags and stormed off. Kevin follows with a frown while pulling the card key from his wallet, letting them both in before moving to the bed sitting himself down on the bed. No point tiptoeing the subject.

"What's wrong?" Kevin kind of wants to add an endearment like sweetheart or love or something but that is not how they work or do things. Still, this all feels so confrontational and he hates that. I makes his stomach twist and it does not help when Sami begins to pace the length of the bed.

"You are wrong. You and _Jericho_." Sami all but spits. 

"Wha?"

"Look, I know we are not serious to you and I get that. I get that you really don't give a shit about me but like how we fuck. Fine. But I didn't think you would be enough of an asshole to go around parading your new fuck buddy in front of me. Shit, you are the champ now though right? Moving on to bigger and better things. Bigger and better hotel rooms that we don't share and all that. Well I'm...I'm!" And with that Sami seemed to run out of steam and swayed on his feet before a moment before resuming his pacing while Kevin sat there aghast.

 _What_ was Sami on about? 

"Jericho? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sami comes to a standstill before whirling around at Kevin. " Screwing him! Cause he's a legend right? Well fuck you."

"No, what? No! Sami. Nothing is going on between me and Jericho. It is just _work_. It is a character!" He reaches out towards Sami who tries to dodge his grip but Kevin predicts it and catches him anyway moving to draw the smaller man towards him. Sami goes willingly once Kevin has his fingers and so Kevin relaxes and lifts his other hand to Sami's hip. "Where are you getting these ideas from huh? You're...I...we're so important to me. So important! I know I've been busy but-"

"Busy! _Busy_? You have not been near me in weeks and Chris looks at you like you're meat on a silver platter!" Sami says, temper clearly being held back barely. 

"So let him look! I'm yours!" Kevin snaps out, getting irritated. He lets Chris put his arm around him and all that crap when in the ring. He plays up what works but he has always made it clear that it is a _character_. That character can die in a fire if it makes Sami look at him with those eyes. "I'm yours. I...I'd never."

"You've changed."

"Yeah...how could I not? Everything is different! We slept on floors because we felt the beds were infested. Now I can get us this! I've never understood why you won't just share the room. I want us to have it all!"

"But I don't!" Sami shouts, pushing Kevin down onto the mattress and resuming his pacing, arms flailing as he attempts to articulate his points. " I have not won anything on this roster yet! Not a scrap!"

Kevin feels a weight in the bottom of his stomach and his gaze flickers to the discarded belt. "You should have. You're better."

It doesn't even register that he has said it until he hears the thump of Sami landing on the floor, curling his feet under himself and staring at Kevin in utter defeat. Kevin pushes himself up on his elbows and stares back over the top of his belly. Every match with Sami is amazing and he hopes it will push him on but it doesn't. The writers have no idea what to do with him and they both know it. But Kevin so desperately wants to share his victories with Sami.

They left blood, sweat and tears on the road together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be a 2 shot but Sami has too much feelings so smut in part three. humf

Kevin spends a few minutes staring ahead and going through a decade in his mind. He thinks of all the moves that Sami is not allowed to do anymore. He thinks of how both of them thrive on being part of a team and while Kevin has been given Chris, Sami has seen no real focus since his debut. He turns over all of Sami's big matches in his mind and gets angrier each time. Sami does deserve the title more than him. Sami is _amazing_. They wanted him to get bigger and he did and he can _still_ do all his fancy shit even if they won't let him. 

The crowds are starting to quieten as Sami's scripts get weirder. Sami is _quirky_ but he is not whatever they are putting on the screen now. Screw em all if Sami being a good person who thinks people should be treated nice and cares about his craft is seen as some sort of negative. Fans used to chant 'same old shit' and Sami is trying to give them something different. It makes Kevin's blood boil and then he's rolling off the bed and stumbling to his feet so he can pull at Sami's shoulders and his arms and pull him and over and to _him_. He lets himself sit on the edge of the mattress and Sami's hands settle on his broad shoulders as he stares down pensively. 

" He wants you."

"He can't have me." Kevin responds immediately.

 

"Yeah, you said. I still want to..." Sami's face screws up and his cheeks flush and Kevin barely stops himself laughing. That might just be the worst thing he could do at this point.

"Wanna what?"

"Break his face."

"How about you show him I'm taken instead?" Ok, so Kevin is not entirely sure where those words come from and the hands he has at Sami's hips tighten just a little. He is pretty sure sex is not the answer to the problem if the problem is Sami worrying about Kevin having sex. Or something.

Sami's hold on him tightens in return but Kevin doesn't pull away either. Sami is right when it comes down to it. They have not spent the same time together. Part of that is Sami's stubbornness and not accepting the invite to Kevin's rooms but maybe Kevin should have made it clearer that he only gets fancy rooms cause he wants to share them _with Sami_.

"Actions won't fix this. We need to talk. But like...well..."Sami mutters while reddening. _Later_.

"I want you to share these rooms. I want you to sit next to me in first class. I want you to let me do these things because one day you're gonna be in my position and you would do the same. I would tell the world. You left me once and I fought the whole fucking locker room. I don't give a shit." Kevin states.

"Yeah Kev, that is sort of the problem at times." Sami states flatly. " You don't think and I think too much."

"No arguments there." And yeah, that gets him a slap across the head and makes him smile because the Sami who threw him against the elevator wall wouldn't have done that. But he gets it. Sort of. He hopes he does. "We need...like an in-between? Cause I'm not fucking anyone else. And I don't want you getting those thoughts in your head no matter who I am working with or what bullshit they get in their dumb brains, okay? But I want to share this success with you. I wouldn't have it _without you_. We're a fucking team even if we don't stand in the same corner of the ring, okay?"

Sami falls against him and then over and lies on the mattress. Kevin knows his brain goes too fucking fast so gives him a minute while also thinking of ways to fix this. 

"Just...guess I got shit wrong but...when people are acting a certain way you must know? So tell them to like... _go_?" 

Fair. "I can do that. Yeah, I can do that." Kevin reaches, presses fat fingers against Sami's more nimble ones, links them gently. He is not big on affection in gesture and words but it is _Sami_.Longer fingers curl around his in response and Kevin observes his lover. Tension seems to have left him. Sami has always been that way. He will flare up but it won't _last_. Despite Sami's words Kevin wants to show him that there has been no fucking Jericho in his rooms or his bed. 

He tugs from his fingers until Sami's eyes meet his. "Are we ok? Trust me?"

"Come here."

Kevin makes the bed creek on his way. The sheets rumple up. Sami laughs at him by the time they are face to face kisses him anyway. "So...I have to show him something? Something about you being mine?"

"Right." Kevin states as Sami rolls them over and locks his knees in place around Kevin's lower ribs. For a moment everything with Jericho and his character flashes before his mind. How they think he is the dominant man. But then Sami's hand is on his chest, tugging lightly on the cotton, and making him gulp. If only they knew. "Yours."


End file.
